Marvel VS DC: United
Marvel VS DC: United is a upcoming crossover fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios, Dimps, QLOC, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, the game features characters from both Marvel Comics and DC Comics, the game will be released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, iOS, and Android, in Winter 2019. Gameplay Marvel VS DC: United is a fighting game in which players compete in one-on-one combat using characters from Marvel Universe and DC Universe. Using different combinations of directional inputs and button presses, players must perform basic attacks, special attacks, special moves, and combos to try to damage and knock out the opposing fighter. The DC characters have the same special attacks from Injustice 2, but with new graphics, and new DC characters are now joining the battle Plot TBA Characters # Captain America (Steve Rogers) # Batman (Bruce Wayne) # Iron Man (Tony Stark) # Superman (Clark Kent) # Hulk (Bruce Banner) # Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) # Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) # Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) # Thor (Thor Odinson) # Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) # Wolverine (James Howlett) # Aquaman (Arthur Curry) # Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # The Flash (Barry Allen) # Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) # Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) # Ant-Man (Scott Lang) # Atom (Ray Palmer) # Venom (Eddie Brock) # Doomsday # Thing (Benjamin Grimm) # Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) # Human Torch (Johnathan Storm) # Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) # Swamp Thing # Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) # Kid Flash (Wally West) # Kid Flash (Bart Allen) # Firestorm # Cyborg # She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) # Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) # Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) # Luke Cage # Nova (Richard Rider) # Nick Fury (Colonel Nicholas) # Robin (Dick Grayson) # Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) # Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) # White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) # Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) # Green Lantern (John Stewart) # Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) # Reserve Flash (Eobard Thawne) # Star-Lord (Peter Quil) # MODOK # Abomination (Emil Blonsky) # Loki # Falcon (Samuel Wilson) # Deadpool (Wade Wilson) # Gwenpool (Gwendolyn Poole) # Deathstroke # Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) # Rocket Raccoon # Groot # Gamora # Drax The Destroyer # Reptil (Humberto Lopez) # Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) # Catwoman (Selina Kyle) # Cheetah (Minerva) # Hawkgirl # Hawkman # Red Lantern (Atrocitus) # Joker (Jack Napier) # Harley Quinn # Starfire # Shazam! (Captain Marvel) # Black Adam (Teth-Adam) # Bane # Brainiac # Black Manta # Blue Beetle # Hellboy # Wasp (Janet van Dyn) # Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) # Black Panther (T'Challa) # Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) # Hawkeye (Clint Barton) # Darksied (Uxas) # Thanos (The Mad Titan) Fighter Pack 1 # Carnage (Cletus Kasady) # Yellow Lantern (Sinestro) # Mysterio (Quetin Beck) Fighter Pack 2 # Ghost Rider (Johnathan Blaze) # Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) # Ultron Fighter Pack 3 # Sliver Surfer (Norrin Radd) # Mera # Iron Fist (Danny Rand) Fighter Pack 4 # Cyclops (Scott Summers) # Deadman # Bullseye (Lester) Fighter Pack 5 # Yellow Jacket (Darren Cross) # Raven (Rachael Roth) # Doctor Doom Fighter Pack 6 # Punisher (Frank Castle) # Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger) = Gear Sets & Costumes Captain America # Rescue Uniform # USO Uniform # Civil War Uniform # Winter Soldier Uniform # Captain America Battle Armor TBA Intro Quotes/Approachs Captain America Against Batman Captain America: "Long time no see Batman" Batman: "Why are you here?, are you supposed be in the Avengers" Captain America: "I don't know?, are you supposed be in the Justice League" Batman: "I can see why you are a military soldier Captain America: "And i can see why you are a billionaire" Batman: "well let's see who's better?" Captain America Against Superman Captain America: "Superman, I'm been looking forward to this fight." Superman: "Well then, let's see what your made of steve." Captain America: "Allow me to demonstrate." Superman: "Your the only hero that has no super powers." Captain America: "Doesn't matter, I'll still beat your ass." Superman: "Threaten me, eh?!, well bring it on." Captain America Against Iron Man Captain America: "It's been awhile tony, your stronger than before." Iron Man: "Fight me and find out." Captain America: "Just don't go easy on me." Iron Man: "I remember fighting you steve, during the Civil War." Captain America: "That sure does bring back memories." Iron Man: " Well this fight should be different." Captain America Against Hulk Captain America: "Hey big guy, what's the magic word." Hulk: "HULK SMASH." Captain America: "That's what i like to here." Hulk: "Hulk wants to fight." Captain America: "Let's see what your made of big guy." Hulk: "(Roars)" Captain America Against Green Lantern Captain America: "Hal Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Green Lantern: "Are you worthy to fight me steve." Captain America: "Will find out soon enough." Green Lantern: "My name is Hal Jordan, who are you." Captain America: "My name is Steve Rogers Green Lantern: "Well that makes us even then." Wager Clash Quotes Captain America & Batman Captain America: "I gotta say, you are a great fighter." Batman: "Glad to appreciate." Batman: "Your team are no match against mine." Captain America: "Will see about that batso." Captain America & Superman Captain America: "No wonder your that strong." Superman: "You haven't seen nothing yet." Superman: "You can't beat me weakling." Captain America: "Will see about that." Captain America & Iron Man Captain America: "Fight me for real tony." Iron Man: "This battle is mine steve." Iron Man: "Is that all you got steve." Captain America: "You'll see that my skills are greater then you can imagine." Special Moves Captain America UnyeIlding Justice: Captain America kicks the opponent, he throws his shield and kicks the shield at the opponent and make extra damage, he runs and punch the opponent and uppercuts the opponent he got the shield back and then uppercut the opponent with the shield Batman Bat Of Gotham: Batman lift the opponent into the air and then the Batwing appears and starts shooting the opponent and shot the opponent with a missle Iron Man Iron Avenger: Iron Man fly into the air and grabs the opponent and start punching the opponent in the face three time, and files down to the surface and start dragging the opponent in the ground, Iron Man throws the opponent as the opponent free falls, Iron Man hunches foward before thrusting his chest out and firing a supercharge Unibeam Superman Final Flight: Superman flies foward to grab his opponent by the throat and launches them into the stratosphere with a powerhouse punch. Streaking after them, he sends them flying with two more punches, then flies ahead and catches the opponent, and slamming his opponent into the ground Playable Stages # S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier # New York City # Rooftops # TBA Is Marvel VS DC: United a Perfect Idea? Yes No Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2019 Category:Captain America Category:Batman Category:Iron Man Category:Superman Category:Hulk Category:Green Lantern Category:Black Widow Category:Wonder Woman Category:Thor Category:Green Arrow Category:Wolverine Category:Aquaman Category:Spider-Man Category:The Flash Category:Daredevil Category:Martian Manhunter